servafandomcom-20200215-history
Curumo
Curumo is a relatively average-sized world located in the fringes of the galaxy, part of a binary-star system, Bane. It manages to have a geosynchronous orbit despite this, and thus, only one side of the planet ever receives light and heat. The other is locked in a permanently dark and cold state, with unforgiving conditions for life. The light side is generally very tame by comparison, but still quite cold. It is believed to be the homeworld of the Singers but there is little evidence to confirm this. Regardless, it is the capital of the interstellar empire they had once operated and continue to operate at a reduced level. Curumo has two small, dead, and rather useless moons, Canglo and Mocuru. Canglo is known for the gigantic crack on its surface accompanied by persistent scars, and archaeologists have uncovered evidence that a great battle had been fought there. Mocuru is no longer a single satellite but a group of loosely-tied large chunks of what was once a moon - it is believed some pieces of the moon rain down to Curumo's surface in the event of its destruction. History Curumo's history is speculated to be very ancient, one of the oldest histories of any given planet known in the galaxy. What little is known of Curumo is extrapolated from very tenuous archaeological evidence or as indirect and ancient records from the Periscani. Much information is unreliable, gained from fanatical cultists who have been tranced by the songs of the Singers, and have frequent visions of whatever the Singers project into their minds with their hypnotic songs. Ancient History Singers at first lived near geothermal vents in parts of the sea and from these got nutrients and warmth to develop. It is believed that Singers are capable of chemo-synthesis - able to generate energy to produce food via chemical processes, as opposed to photosynthesis, which does the same through access to sunlight. This would explain the Singers' ability to proliferate in the depths of the seas. Through some unknown circumstances, however, the Singers also developed sapience, as well as bio-luminescence. They quickly became the dominant species of their ecosystem, and over the centuries became a star-faring civilization. No one is certain how the Singers managed it. Many believe that, lacking a way to write, the Singers developed a musical language such as to be able to remember their oral tradition with a relatively low error-rate. There is also evidence to show that the Singers are practically immortal, and their long lifespans may have contributed to such a society being able to recall sophisticated details, such as mathematics or history. Invasion by Periscan Main Article: Periscani Secret War Many doubt that the Secret War ever actually happened, but admit that it would be difficult to prove or disprove its occurrence and that there is more evidence that it had taken place than there is conjecture or reasons to believe that it hadn't. The Periscani tendency to utilize low-gravity worlds as bases and colonies lead to the exploitation of the moons of Curumo, particularly Mocuru, as forward bases for the invasion of Curumo, in an attempt by the Periscani to destroy their age-old enemy once and for all. After a few failed raids and skirmishes on the surface the Singers decided to teach the Periscani a lesson in humility, while saving their world, and piloted a large asteroid straight into Mocuru, whilst a fleet dispatched a large invasion force to Canglo. On Canglo, a massive battle took place, and one of the few of the war that did not take place underwater. In the end, the Singers used tectonic payloads on massive missiles which overpowered the tiny moon and ripped a huge crevice in its surface, killing hundreds of both Periscani and Singer warriors. The battle raged on on Canglo long after Mocuru was hit by the large asteroid, destroying it. Periscan admirals were caught completely by surprise with the move, and watched as large chunks of the moon fell to Curumo's surface. It is believed the Singers mitigated the effect of the impacts though some sort of shock absorbing shield or by destroying the chunks somehow - in tandem with being miles below the impact areas. In the end the Periscan invasion of Curumo was a disaster, and a decisive victory for the Singers. The Periscan gave up on expansion in that part of space, and withdrew their influence from the area. Geography Curumo is an Ocean World with some of the deepest recorded oceans of any such world in the galaxy. The land is largely uninhabited by any sort of life - driven to extinction or madness by the Singers, or due to the majority of the planet's land being on the obscured side of the planet. Singer outposts and camps dot the landmasses, but no permanent habitation is made. The densest concentration of Singer population is believed to be centered around several huge rifts detected beneath the ocean surface, but the entirety of the worlds oceans have, over thousands of years, been more or less transformed according to the needs of the Singers, and Singer populations can be found almost anywhere. Major Cities Fanatics or ordinary citizens speak of Singer-induced dreams (or nightmares) including a lush and vibrant underwater city, referred to by various names in Singer musical tongues, but known as Sitnalat to these people. It is the only city on the planet which is known to outsiders. Category:Planets